ME ENAMORE
by le petit vampire
Summary: Edward, Emmett y Jasper conocen a las chicas mas linda y sienten algo extraño por ellas./ ExB ExR JxA


**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

**ME ENAMORE**

**EDWARD POV**

Iba caminando por las calles de Seattle, pasando por una cafetería, cuando voltee y vi a un Ángel, la mujer más bella que mis ojos avían visto.

Esta sentada viendo hacia su ordenador, en la mesa de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, tenía puestos unos lentes, llevaba una coleta alta, con unos cuantos mechones de fuera, vestida con una falda corta, y camisa blanca, y en su mesa había libros.

Entre a la cafetería, y me dirigí a la mesa contigua a ella, la vi fijamente por unos minutos hasta que ella levanto la cara, al ver sus ojos chocolates, me perdí en ellos, reaccione cuando me saludo.

-Hola- su voz era muy linda como el canto de los Ángeles.

-Hola, Edward Cullen.- le extendí la mano y ella la tomo.

-Isabella, Bella Swan.

-El nombre va contigo- al decir eso en sus mejillas apareció un rubor que la hiso ver más linda de lo que ya era.

Me acerque a su mesa y comenzamos a hablar, me dijo que estudiaba medicina, conocí su color favorito, flores, todo.

-Edward fue un placer conocerte, pero me tengo que ir.

Page y cuando iba a tomar sus libros puse mi mano sobre las de ella, y le pedí que me dejara acompañarla y me permitiera cargar sus libros.

Salimos y la acompañe a su casa, intercambiamos números y nos despedimos, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo pasmado.

Esa noche le envié un mensaje deseándole buenas noches y pidiendo una cita para el día siguiente, A lo cual respondió afirmativamente. Sería la primera de muchas citas más.

**EMMETT POV**

Había sido un día muy pesado, lo único que quería era llegar a una cafetería, tomar algo y dirigirme a mi casa para descansar.

Entre a una, y busque una mesa donde sentarme, llego un chica muy linda, su cabello rubio, alta, la más preciosa de las mujeres.

-¿Hola que te podemos servir?

-Hola, am una malteada estaría bien y un sándwich de pollo, gracias

Yo la veía mientras anotaba mi pedido, cuando se fue sentí como si me quitaran una parte, nunca me había sentido así.

Ella regreso con lo que le pedí, y cuando lo deposito roso mi mano, provocando que sintiera una corriente electica correr por mi mano.

Era como una diosa, sus ojos azules me cautivaron, toda ella provocara que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa estúpida.

Cuando termine de comer, le pedí mi cuenta, cuando regreso con ella, la dejo en la mesa, cando la tome vi que había otro papel junto con la cuenta, en este estaba su nombre y un número telefónico, con la sonrisa aun más ancha puse el dinero en charola con la cuenta, y de la misma forma que ella deje un papel, en el cual decía:

**Emmett Culle.**

**9750640113 llámame.**

Al salir volví a ver el número y el nombre. **Rosalie Lilian Hele 9754801321 llámame.**

Cuando llegue a casa, le mande un mensaje, el cual me contesto, así comenzamos a conocernos.

**JASPER POV**

Estaba buscando un regalo para mi mama, pues al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y no sabía que regalarle.

Entre a una tienda de antigüedades del siglo XX, pues mama adora todo lo que esté relacionado con el Siglo XX

Al entrar al lugar, vi a una chica muy bonita, sus rasgos eran como de un duende, bajita el cabello negro azabache, una cara muy fina, delgada.

-Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Buscas algo en especial?

-Pues busco un regalo para mi mama, adora las antigüedades pero no se que comprarle.

-Bueno te puedo mostrar lo que tú quieras, encuentras desde joyas asta muebles, pero si quieres mi opinión, trajeron un cofre tallado a mano y este contiene un corazón el cual se abre y puedes poner alguna foto. Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar.

-Si por favor confió en tu buen gusto.

-Bien espérame un momento y voy por él.

Caminaba como una bailarina, como si flotara, con una grandiosa elegancia y no parecía darse cuenta, esto reafirmaba que era la persona más bonita que hubiera visto.

Regreso con el cofre y si era muy bonito seguro a Esme le encantaría, ella adora esas cosas.

-Pues si tienes razón, es hermoso, pero no tanto como tu…- Wow yo dije eso, en sus mejillas apareció un lindo sonrojo.

-Alice, me llamo Alice Brandon, y tus eres…

-Jasper, Jasper Cullen, un gusto conocerte Alice. Eres la chica más bonita que he visto.

-Hey no porque te ayude a escoger un regalo tienes que decir mentiras.

-No son mentiras es la verdad.

-Bueno gracias por el cumplido.

Estuve hablando con ella de cosas banales, hasta que era hora de cerrar. Me permitió acompañarla a su casa, me dio su número telefónico y yo el mío. Y quede en pasar por ella al otro día, e invitarla a comer.

Me enamore de ella en el momento en que la vi e intentaría hacer todo para que fuera mi novia, y la futura madre de mis hijos.

**N/A: se me ocurrió cuando vi el video de ayer la vi de Ángel y Khriz, solo el video, no la canción aunque igual me gusta. Tal vez sea un Two Shot**

**Merece Reviews?**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


End file.
